The New Team of Marcus and Thomas!
(En:) |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 23, 2006 (En:) October 15, 2007 |continuity= }} Marcus's and Thomas's quarreling allows a Drimogemon to escape capture. Synopsis The team investigates a dark building covered in green slime. Thomas creates a plan on how to locate and neutralize the foe, but Marcus wants nothing to do with his strategy. After Lalamon is able to take care of the disturbance, Thomas is ordered to give Marcus a ride home. He is introduced to Marcus' family. Sarah invites him inside, but Thomas just rides off, seemingly jealous to see Marcus' wholesome family. Later that night, a pair of robbers make their way into a bank with the help of a device they use to crack the pass code. Once in, one of the robbers trips, dropping the device. It breaks, making the door close shut, and a portal is opened from the Digital World allowing a Drimogemon to enter. Drimogemon drills his way out of the bank, helping the robbers. They draft Drimogemon to help them with their next robbery, the local ATM. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino show up as soon as the criminals break through to the money. They try to get away with Drimogemon, but Agumon and Marcus stop the car. Suddenly, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked them. Thomas and Marcus tried to stop Drimogemon, but due to their arguments once again, Drimogemon was able to escape through a portal back to the Digital World. While Thomas blames himself for what happened, he is ultimately afraid that Drimogemon will recruit other Digimon to follow him to the real world to get revenge. Against Commander Sampson's orders, Thomas enters the Digital Dive and transports himself to the Digital World. Featured Characters (2) * (3) * (6) * (18) * (13) * (16) * (17) |c5= * (12) * (19) * (20) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Thomas: "You're just a snot-nosed amateur. You don't even know what you're doing!" Marcus: "Oh, really? Well, I know how to take you down!" Thomas: "Don't make me laugh. You couldn't take down notes!" :—Solid burn. It's both clever and true. Robber #1: "Hey, we're in!" Robber #2: "Did you really bypass the security that quickly?" Robber #1: "Yeah. With this beauty, it's easy." Robber #2: "Wow. Can it get me a date, too?" Robber #1: "It doesn't do the impossible. Just open the door" :—Another Burn! Robber #2: "Man, this is easy. We broke in but didn't even break a sweat. Get it?" Robber #1: "You'll get it if you don't pipe down." :—Man, this episode is full of witty remarks. Robber #2: "Where'd you get that thing?" Robber #1: "I just ordered it over the Internet!" :—It's amazing what you can get online these days. Yoshino: "What have you done?! Our investigation records for tonight are all erased!" Marcus: "Eh?" Yoshino: "'Eh?' isn't helping!" Thomas: "Don't worry." Yoshino: "Eh?" :—Hypocrite, thy name is Yoshi. Robber #2: "We're gonna be filthy stinkin' rich!" Drimogemon: "It looks clean." Thomas: "Can't you even remember someone's name?" Marcus: "Oh I remember, Thomas stupid H. Norstein!" :—Solid burn, returned Other notes de:Partner wider Willen